


Heartbeat In the Night

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Politics, care and feeding of overworked queens, dancing in the moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Rabé is just trying to do her job, but she can't stop thinking about Queen Jamillia.





	Heartbeat In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! FINALLY! You should check out the [[moodboard](http://fallsouthwinter.tumblr.com/post/164186413571/wingedbears-jamilliarabe-headcanon-former)] wingedbears did. Huge thank you to misskatieleigh for her beta work!
> 
> Title is lyrics from the song "[I'm Just A Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyTjB9ewgJE)" by Ian Van Dahl, even though [[this song by Sixpence None the Richer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5XR0y74CAQ)] would have been a better song to use.

Rabé slipped quietly into the Queen's office, not wanting to disrupt her discussion with her advisors. Half of them were out sick with flu, but Rabé noticed that the Education Minister, Lufta Shif, decided to brave sickness, don a mask and work anyway. It looked like she was about to collapse even while sitting.

Like a few other of Padmé's Handmaidens, instead of following the former Queen to her career in the Senate, they elected to part with Padmé, moving on to other parts of life, figuring out their personalities beyond the Queen-and-Handmaiden dynamics, or like in Rabé's case, staying as part of the new monarch's security detail. It was a common occurrence - even when Rabé first became a Handmaiden, she found herself sharing rooms and tables with former Handmaidens and Pages who had served under Kings Veruna and Tapalo, and Queen Yeshira, and learning that Panaka had been a page of King Tapalo once upon a time.

There was talk about Captain Panaka being promoted sometime within the year, and if the upswing in Rabé's duties weren't any indication, the sudden acquisition of a good portion of Panaka's duties doled out to her and Saché from Panaka himself might have been a better clue. So Rabé and Saché spent a lot of their time now essentially following Captain Panaka around, and right now it was even more difficult because Tastiged flu was sweeping through Theed, and consequently, through the palace and the Queen's Handmaidens as well.

All of this combined meant Rabé was spending a lot more time around Queen Jamillia. Which also would have been fine except for that little crush that Rabé was still harboring for the Queen that popped up during the months of intensive training for the new Queen and her Handmaidens. After that, Rabé's regular duties over the past few years hadn't throw her much into the path of the Queen, so she had been able to ignore it for the most part. Now, however...

As Minister Shif spoke, coughing intermittently, Rabé stood next to where Handmaiden Mylené sat, on the Queen's right. "How're you holding up?" Rabé whispered.

"I'll manage," Mylené said, smiling wanly. "Though I've been comming Doctor Iv so much over the past week I keep accidentally comming her when I mean to comm someone else."

Rabé grinned, then folded her arms. "Has the Queen eaten anything other than what's on the desk?"

Mylené shook her head. "No. And she hasn't been sleeping well, either. Not since the news about the skirmishes on Enarc. She's been taking to wandering around the palace during the night when she can't sleep."

"I've noticed," Rabé replied, folding her arms. "She's going to get sick doing this, flu or no flu."

"What about the meeting with the miners?" the governor from Rori, Trinna Arden, could be heard asking.

"I'm not letting sick Handmaidens anywhere near Rori, though I believe that goes without saying," Jamillia said. She looked at Rabé. "Lieutenant Vera, is there any way you can up the security detail?"

"Half the palace staff is also sick with Tastiged flu, which includes most of our security forces," Rabé replied. "Were it an emergency it would be different, but with all due respect, I think you should postpone this meeting with the miners until the flu's run its course."

Queen Jamillia looked thoughtfully at her before turning her attention away. "Governor Arden, would there be any problems with a holovid conference?"

"The miners insisted on face to face discussion-" Arden started before the look of pure annoyance crossing Queen Jamillia's face made her stop and sit back.

"Explain to me what a holovid conference is, then? Under the circumstances, I hardly think we have much of a choice. The only other option I can see is postponing the discussions as Lieutenant Vera stated, which may have unintended ramifications, so I wish to use it only as a last resort. Unless there is an idea someone else can offer?"

"I'll speak with their leaders," Arden said finally. "They won't like this."

Mylené took that moment to jump into the conversation. "Milady, may I suggest a break for lunch?"

Jamillia paused, glancing over at her uneaten breakfast and knowing she was caught. "Very well." She stood, Mylené and Aliné standing, as well as the ministers. Minister Shif wobbled a little on her way up. "Lieutenant Vera, would you join me? I wish to discuss a few things with you."

"Of course, milady," Rabé replied. She looked at Mylené, confused, who only shrugged in response.

Walking through the palace towards the dining room, Rabé walked next to the Queen, hat still tucked under her arm, feeling tense again. She could feel Mylené and Aliné watching both of them from where they trailed behind.

"You were quite late coming into the meeting."

"I apologize. It's the flu, the palatial security is stretched very thin so I had to take over rounds normally taken by three people."

"You did say earlier that resources were stretched thin. Is there anything I can do?"

"Unfortunately, until the flu runs its course there's not much to be done. We've had to lockdown the palace a bit more than usual, no one allowed in without official business just until we can get our security back up to scratch."

In the dining room, which boasted only a small table, enough for maybe four people and closer to the kitchens than the dining hall which was used for major functions, Jamillia sat first and insisted that Rabé sit next to her. Rabé sat, politely handing her hat off to Aliné to deal with and tried not to feel wildly out of place. The last time she was in here to eat and not report was with Padmé. She still remembered the look on Sio Bibble's face when he was escorted into the room and found the Queen surrounded by a gaggle of Handmaidens sitting on the floor and eating. Or the look on his face when Dané told him to stop standing around and pull up a piece of floor while patting the space next to her.

"And you? How are you doing?"

Rabé blinked, coming back to the present. She noticed Mylené and Aliné were gone, probably getting Jamillia's lunch. "I'm doing well."

"I understand promotions are coming up and your name is on the list for Captain."

"Yes- that's right."

"You know I have no say over the promotions here. I do want to say that I've been enjoying working with you these past few months, and I hope we can continue working like this in the future."

Rabé stared at the Queen, beyond startled. "Thank you, milady."

"This isn't a formal setting," Jamillia said suddenly. "Please, call me Geet."

"I- all right."

When Geet smiled, Rabé felt a little light headed. Fortunately Mylené and Silvé finally came back with lunch, so Rabé could at least focus on that.

Rabé couldn't remember what they ate. All she remembered afterwards was feeling full and light afterwards.

\----------------------------------------

That same night, 2 A.M Theed Standard Time, Rabé came across Queen Jamillia in one of the hallways. She was looking out the windows as she walked slowly past, her hair was down, soft waves cascading over one of Geet's shoulders, her arms crossed over her stomach as she hunched over herself a little, the shadows under her eyes telling a story that didn't need to be said out loud.

Geet looked over just then, locking eyes with Rabé. "Lieutenant Vera. Good evening."

Rabé fought the urge to skitter back the way she came and let herself approach the Queen. "Good evening, your Highness."

Making a frustrated noise, Geet turned to face Rabé fully. "Please, call me Geet. Your Highness sounds strange."

"Geet," Rabé corrected, letting the name roll off the tip of her tongue. "Then maybe you should stop calling me Lieutenant."

Geet smiled widely, revealing her dimples. "Rabé." Just the fact that Geet could make Rabé's heart race just by saying her name was a little embarrassing. Rabé was just glad Geet couldn't hear it. "I take it you’re doing your rounds?" Geet went on to say.

Rabé managed to unstick her throat. "Yes. I have about fifteen minutes left on my shift before I get to go back on duty at 7."

"I didn't realize the problem was that severe," Geet said, looking horrified. "Has it been since the flu season started?"

"It has." Rabé replied. Geet looked at Rabé for so long, so intently, that Rabé felt like any longer and Geet would figure out all her secrets. "And you? Can't sleep?"

Geet shook her head. "My mind's been too full lately. I was going to the gardens, the fresh air helps clear my head a little." She was silent a moment, looking like she was considering something before speaking again. "If you wish to join me after your shift's over, I'm usually there for about an hour before attempting to sleep again."

Rabé's heart leapt into her throat so hard that she was almost positive it would come out of her mouth if she opened it. "I would. Of course. Where-"

"I'll be sitting by the sersima, next to the Sol?" Geet replied almost eagerly. "I'll see you there, then," she said over her shoulder as she continued walking down the hall.

\----------------------------------

Rabé absolutely did not run back to her quarters after her shift was up, and she absolutely did not wonder if she should change out of her uniform, and she absolutely did not wonder if she should do something with her hair or just leave it, and she absolutely did not worry about whether or not this meant something. It did, however, involve a detour to the kitchens before Rabé left the palace and stepped out into the pale light of Rori and Tasia.

Rabé found Geet right where she said she'd be, sitting on one of the benches deep within the garden, the sersima shrubs almost yellow in the moonlight, the water of the stream peacefully trickling by.

"What's this?" Geet asked as Rabé set the basket next to her on the bench before sitting down herself.

"Food," Rabé replied, opening up the cloth to reveal a small assortment of fruits, a bit of shaak cheese, and a jug of Jeel tea. "Because I need to eat, and I have a feeling that you need to eat too," Rabé said, picking up a Mandalorian orange and offering it to Geet. Taking the offering, Geet tore into the orange with her thumbs and carefully peeled out a segment. 

"Did anything interesting happen today?"

"I caught Priya attempting to escape quarantine this afternoon," Rabé said, pulling a bit of crumbly cheese off the wedge and popping it into her mouth. "She insisted she was better even though she had to stop to cough every other word."

"That's not the flu, that's just her delicate constitution," Geet replied. "Did it ever get like this when you were Padmé's Handmaiden?"

Rabé thought for a moment. "I think Eirtaé would kill me if she found out I told you about the time she was sick and no one found out until she collapsed during a function. It had something to do with Eirtaé's blood sugar dropping."

"She's diabetic?"

Rabé nodded. "As far as I can tell there hadn't been any problems before that day. Even the doctors couldn't figure out what had happened. She was pulled from active duty for a week so they could monitor her."

"That sounds horrible."

"Worse for Eirtaé. She was livid the entire time. Ellé had to talk her sister down a time or two, I think. Speaking of, did Governor Arden get back to you?"

"Unfortunately yes. She reports that the miner leaders would rather speak to me in person, but claims she's still in the middle of negotiations." Geet chewed on another section of orange. "It's difficult to know how to proceed at this point."

Geet stared down at her orange, looking for all the world like she was lost, and Rabé found herself regretting bringing the subject up again. Trying to think of some way to take Geet’s mind off it, Rabé suddenly remembered how much Geet enjoyed dancing. Standing, she brushed the cheese crumbs off herself and held out a hand to Geet, who looked up at her in surprise.

"Dance with me?"

Geet smiled, dropping her orange into the basket and taking her hand. Rabé pulled Geet up and lead her down the path, spinning her through the garden, filled with moonlight, starlight and the scent of flowers.

They stopped by a patch of pardalis blossoms, their feathery petals drifting together softly in the slight breeze, the river lapping gently at the shore, the thunder from the waterfalls pouring into the Enzo Gorge the only other sound in the night aside from Geet's and Rabé's breath, and maybe the sound of Rabé's heart hammering in her chest.

"I've always loved how the flowers look under the moonlight," Geet said after a long moment, and for some reason Rabé felt her resolve cracking. "Don't you agree?"

"I don't know, all I can see right now is you."

Geet looked up at Rabé, eyes wide. Then she reached up and gently touched Rabé's cheek, just under the shadows Rabé knew were there, Geet's thumb tracing over skin gently, making it tingle. "So you think I wasn't talking about you as well?"

"Were you?"

"I was."

Rabé turned her face a little so she could nuzzle Geet's palm. Her pulse was racing, her breath felt like it was caught somewhere under her collarbone, and she wondered if Geet was feeling the same. Even though they had stopped dancing, their hands were still clasped, and Rabé took a chance and laced their fingers together, which rewarded her with a smile from Geet.

"Can I kiss you?" Rabé asked, mouth dry. Geet looked at her with those large, sparkling eyes, eyes that Rabé was certain she could see stars in.

"Yes."

The word was barely out of Geet's mouth before Rabé was leaning in, pressing her lips against Geet's, Rabé's free hand coming up to cup the back of Geet's neck as she kissed her almost desperately, pouring every bit of longing built up over the last two years into it. She felt Geet gasp against her mouth, tilting her head for a better angle, dropping her hand to pull Rabé closer, fingers wound tightly in the fabric of Rabé's uniform.

Pulling away, Rabé let her forehead rest on Geet's, letting her fingers slide over Geet's neck and shoulder before coming back up. Geet's eyes were closed and she sounded like she was trying to catch her breath. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" Geet asked finally, opening her eyes.

"Probably since your training with the Handmaidens," Rabé replied honestly.

"That long?" When Rabé nodded a bit sheepishly, Geet smiled again. "Well, in that case..."

Geet didn't finish her sentence, kissing Rabé again instead, dropping Rabé's hand and winding her arms around Rabé's neck. Rabé wrapped her arms around Geet and kissed back, just as desperately as the first time.

\------------------------------------

Rabé woke up to someone sitting on her. "Saché! Get off!"

"First, let me tell you you only have fifteen minutes until your shift starts," Saché said as she rolled off Rabé to sit properly on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Rabé sat up and looked at her chrono in betrayal before launching herself out of bed.

"Second, a little bird told me that something interesting happened with you and the Queen last night."

Rabé closed her eyes and sighed. She forgot about Corporal Zaya in the watchtower. "I may have kissed her."

"May have?" Saché gave Rabé a look. "You either did or you didn't, unless you tripped and your mouth fell on hers?"

"Fine, I did."

"And? How was it?"

"Saché, I don't really have time-"

"Lieutenant Vera?" Aliné peeked into the room, already dressed in her Handmaiden robes. Rabé whirled around, and Saché sat up straight, clearly interested. 

"Yes?"

"Queen Jamillia is meeting with her advisors again this morning, and asked me to ask if you would be able to join her again for lunch today."

"Did she give a reason?" Rabé asked, shooting Saché a warning look, which was returned with a look of pure innocence.

"She didn't. She also told me to wait for a response," Aliné continued.

She could hear Saché whispering "do it do it do it" from the bed and only just managed to stifle a sigh. "Tell the Queen I would love to join her for lunch." Saché started applauding, and Rabé closed her eyes, not bothering to stifle her sigh this time.

Aliné grinned. "I'll inform milady."

"Congratulations," Saché said after Aliné left. "You managed to bag the Queen."

Scowling, Rabé marched over to the bed and picked up a pillow, smashing Saché in the face with it. Saché, not one to go down easily, grabbed the other pillow and smacked Rabé in retaliation, using the moment to scramble away from the bed. "Rabé, you're going to be late!" she yelled right before Rabé vaulted over the bed after her.

Rabé was indeed, late for her shift that morning. She was also positive everyone knew about what happened with her and Geet last night. She really couldn't bring herself to care, all she could think about was how slow time seemed to go when you're waiting for something to happen. It was nice to be waiting for something good for once.


End file.
